Lonely and Cold
by MikeJones2345
Summary: Two lonely girls meet in the cold. Perhaps they can offer some solace for each other.
Park near to Lord Tenjin's shrine.

It was a cold snowy night. The chill raged the area. Outside there stood a girl. No family, no friends not even a name. Sad and alone she stood looking at the shrine she used to call home. She was banished from there now all because of the actions she took after another sinned.

Did she regret the harm she caused her master? Of course. She regretted it every time she she thought of it.

But the fact is the person who caused her to sin is still allowed to visit the shrine. He still has a name. He even has a home. She didn't have any of those.

After her banishment no other gods took her in. Even those who were willing to use Noras wouldn't use her.

Some didn't trust her because she had been banished some simply didn't need a regalia and the others just saw her as too weak. Some just had too many regalia already and some simply didn't want to offend her former master.

Now all she could do was stay on sanctified grounds that were protected to keep her safe from phantoms and watch those who had a better life and remember when she was called Miyu. She watched her former god close up for the night hoping to see some sign of regret. But none was present. She knew he probably knew she was there and simply didn't care. He wouldn't offer her somewhere to stay. A park bench within the grounds of the Tenjinn shrine would suffice for tonight.

The girl formerly referred to as Miyu was about to sleep on the cold piece of furniture when she heard a loud drop of water. She recognised the source immediately. It was the Nora who always followed Yato.

"How far you have fallen Miyu, or should I say nameless girl?" said the girl clearly knowing the history of Lord Tenjinn's banished regalia.

"Nora isn't it?" asked the nameless girl. It's what she had always heard her referred to as.

"You remember me? That's flattering, but Nora is not my name. Besides you're no less of a stray than me nameless girl. "

The response shocked her but she couldn't deny she was right. "Of course I apologise." Before straitening up "What is your name?"

She showed her arms showing some of the names written on her body "take your pick."

"Which is your favourite? "She asked. She knew she had been rude before and wanted to avoid that again.

She thought for a moment. No-one had ever asked her this before. "Hiiro I suppose."

The nameless girl couldn't see that name but assumed it was written somewhere else. "So Hiiro what are you doing here if I may ask?"

"My beloved often sleeps here. I figured I'd come see but it seems he isn't here tonight." Answered Hirro. Plainly portraying no emotion.

The nameless girl knew exactly who she meant it had been common knowledge that while she served many masters there had only been one she had served like a true regalia. "You mean Lord Yato?"

Hirro smiled at the mention of the name "yes I do. So what are you doing here?" genuinely curious why a regalia had come back to where she was banished.

As sadness came over the girl the truth was hard to bear. But in the chilly weather even tears couldn't come to her. "No-where else to go. No-one has been willing to take me in. Even Bishamon turned me away."

The Nora girl tilted her head "Do you hate the boy who took everything from you?"

However the nameless girl merely sighed "Yukine? I don't know. All I know is I'm too weak to do anything about it."

The smile on the Nora turned into a wicked grin "I'm not. You could ask."

"No I would not wish to defile you. Besides which I did sting my master and regardless of anything I have to live with that." She admitted truthfully. She didn't have the guts to murder but she couldn't live with idea of asking someone else killing for her.

Hirro's face softened at this "how noble of you." Saying that like she had never been shown that respect. In truth only Yato had ever been that nice to her

"I suppose" and then couldn't stop a sudden chuckle which broke into a full blown laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked a suddenly confused Hiiro she had expected the girl to accept or to curse her name but laughing she had not expected.

The nameless girl wiped her eyes. She'd laughed so hard it had almost caused her to cry slightly. "This is the nicest conversation I've had in a long time and we're having it contemplating horrible thoughts" A feeling of happiness was so rare. It had become a hard life since she had made her mistake. She knew it had been her mistake but since then she hadn't had a moment of true happiness and yet that was precisely what was happening.

Nora nodded in understanding. "Yeah it's been a while." If there was one person who truly understood that feeling of hopelessness it was her. Since Yato had banished her she had lost part of her very soul. She was now just a weapon and even before that as soon as Yato had walked out the first time things had never really been the same. In fact this was the closest to happiness she had been in a while. She knew father would never allow her to have someone close like this in her life for too long but that didn't mean she could do something nice as a one off. "Are you coming or not?"

The nameless girl was confused by the question. "Where?"

Hirro smiled again "To my place for the night. I have a sofa you can use if you want. You can even use my shower as long as you don't overdo it."

The nameless girl was taken aback by this. She had not expected it "You would do that for me?"

"Three conditions. Firstly you tell no-one. Secondly I'm not sharing my bed with you so don't even ask and thirdly this is a one night thing." She knew with something like this if she didn't clarify that she'd end up with a lodger and in truth father might kill the girl if he deemed her a threat. She had had occasional visitors to her house before and unless it became a regular thing he never cared but friends was not a luxury she had.

The nameless girl formally known as Miyu realised that she could actually have some warmth for a night. She normally would never trust a Nora but this was a chance for her to have a good night sleep and escape from the cold. "Thank you." Before bowing slightly to not offend the girl who had given her this night.

This simple act of kindness was not a mark of friendship, romance or love. Just one lonely girl helping another in the cold.


End file.
